Forgive This Sinful Love
by Embracing Fire
Summary: With a twist of fate, Kenshin learns a whole new meaning to "I want to be with you forever." *reposted* (explanation inside)
1. Can I Keep Her?

Author's note:

            YOU OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON"T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!! For you long time readers and supporters….I'm SOO OOOOOOO SORRI!!! I accidentally DELETED ALL of my chapters. I'm sorri again! I'm GONNA CRY!!!!!!!! I'm really gonna cry! Okay…I'm crying… *SOB!!!!!!!!!!* It's just not fair. And right when I decide to update! Please hang in there with me. I'm going to re-upload them day-by-day. Hopefully. So here we are AGAIN. Back to chapter one. All I did was reformat this. Please still give me your insight since a LOST all your wonderful reviews!!!!!! And for you new readers out there, this isn't what it seems like. So DON"T panic or loose interest too early. 

Disclaimer:

            I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Prologue: "Can I Keep Her?"

It all happened in a mad rush. Before the innocent child's very eyes, his mother collapsed to the floor pleading desperately for him to find his father. Though she gave a quick, strained smile, her face covered with instant sweat and her voice laced with stress made him realize that his dear mother was in much pain. The six-year-old boy quickly scampered out of the kitchen and ran upstairs in search for the office room where he knew his father would be doing his work. His voice in a panic…

            "It's mom! She's…" with that, his father jumped up and grabbed his keys while ordering for his son to follow him as he rushed out of his office. As they made their way back to his mother, they found her in the same position the boy left her. The father quickly hauled her up and took her to the black Viper parked in the garage.

 The little boy remembered climbing into the back seat as the Viper soon speeded all the way to a big white building. He saw many people in weird outfits come rushing out of a sliding glass door with a rolling table. They quickly and gently put his mother on the soft, rolling table and was soon in the building, around the corner, and out of his sight leaving just him and his father in an empty hallway. He was a bit out of breath and he turned his head up to look at his father expectantly. His father, sensing the boy's eyes on him, slowly kneeled down to be closer to eye level with his son. 

Hesitantly, "W-will mom be okay?"

"She will be okay son. She's going to be very weak when it's over but she will be very happy, and I suspect you and I will be very happy as well." His father gave him a confident smile and reassured him some more by placing his hand gently but firmly on his shoulders. 

"Are you sure?" asked the confused boy, hope filling his amethyst gaze. 

"I'm positive, Kenshin." Was the simple and satisfied answer Kenshin got as his father ruffled his already messy red locks. Without much reasoning of why, Kenshin heard distant footsteps coming towards them. His eyes gazed passed his father's shoulders to see a boy his age and an older man come to a sudden halt, and another soft table passed them.

            His father stood up and turned around. He saw the familiar faces of his best friend and his best friend's adopted son.

            "Okina! Don't tell me that your…" Kenshin's father never finished. 

            "It must be fate…the same day." They exchanged knowing glances. 

            "How is she?" 

            "It was hard after he left, but it's even harder having a child. I don't think she will make it. Her last request was to be out of sight from everyone and have me take care of her child she knew she would be giving birth to no matter what." The man replied. They both bowed their heads. Suddenly, a young nurse scrambled out of a door. 

            "Sir! Your wife…it's time." He nodded and told Kenshin to stay with Okina and the other boy. He left with the nurse in great haste. 

            Okina took the other boy's hand and walked towards Kenshin.

            "Hello boy. You've grown quite a bit! The last time I saw you, you couldn't even walk. This is my ward that I consider a dear son, Aoshi Shinomori. You guys are the same age I believe. You will get along just fine." Okina said with a small smile, trying to keep the spirit as light as possible. 

Aoshi's blue eyes studied his adversary intently. His mouth still pressed in a thin line. Kenshin just kind of attempted a weak smile. ~What's with this guy?~ thought Kenshin staring at the grim expression on the boy's face. Little did he know, Aoshi was just wondering about him too. ~He…looks like a girl.~ thought Aoshi as he raised an eyebrow. ~But Okina taught me how to sense many things, and he seems to be someone very special.~ 

Unknowingly to the both of them, it was the start of a long friendship. Okina, with a smirk evident on his face offered to take them out. The two boys walked out of the building side by side and was lead to Okina's car. When they got inside, and Okina started driving, Kenshin glanced at Aoshi. He looked back, feeling his gaze and a small understanding was made. Kenshin was dubbed the speaker. 

"Okina-dono?" asked Kenshin with the up most respect his father had taught him when speaking to someone. 

"Yes Kenshin?"

"Mm…where are we going?"

"To a temple." Stated Okina simply. Kenshin blinked at the same time Aoshi did.

"Oh." Was the only thing Kenshin responded with. 

After about ten minutes, Okina parked and told the two that they were there. The boys were greeted by an immense and beautiful shrine.

"Here it is boys. One of the oldest temples that was here since the beginning of the Meiji era." Okina walked up to it and put his hands together. The boys followed suite.

~I know it's inevitable. She will not make it, but God bless her heart for being brave enough to choose life for her child rather than life for herself even if her husband isn't here anymore. I hope the child will be healthy and understanding to the fate and destiny he or she has. I also hope that Aoshi will grow up to love him or her and take care of the child like his own sibling. Give me the strength to see this through.~ 

"Hey you two. Let's head back know. I wouldn't want you guys to miss seeing someone very special to you both." Okina said light heartedly as he patted their backs to scoot them back towards the car while hiding all his emotional turmoil inside. 

When they arrived, they sat doing nothing for about an hour. Then, Kenshin and Aoshi dozed off on both sides of Okina's shoulders until…

"Kenshin!" his father's voice woke him up. "Come here quick Kenshin. Mother wants to see you, and we think you should meet someone." Said Kenshin's father with hardly contained excitement. 

Not quite understanding his father, he quickly jumped off of the bench and scurried towards his father, wishing to see if his mother was all right. Kenshin's father gave Okina a thankful nod and then started walking with his son to their next destination. When they walked away, unbeknownst to them, a nurse with a small bundle walked towards Okina and Aoshi. Okina stood up quickly, and so did the not-sleeping-anymore Aoshi. 

"How is…" seeing the tears and the shaking of the nurses head, Okina didn't finish his sentence. She handed the bundle to Okina with great care, mumbling something about how the woman was very braved, and then walked off. Aoshi reached up with his hands and tugged on Okina's sleeves, telling him wordlessly that he wanted to see what that bundle contains. Okina looked down at Aoshi with a sad smile and bent down so that he was face to face with the young boy. "Aoshi, meet a new member of our family." Aoshi was soon face to face with a little baby. When she opened her eyes, it revealed the prettiest sea green gems Aoshi had ever seen. He didn't know he was holding his breath until Okina asked him, "So…what do you think?"

"K-k-kawaii…" Aoshi said as a small but definite smile started creeping up.

"Hm…I wonder what we should name her?" Okina's face became one of serious thought. "Hm…How about…"

"Misao. Let's name her Misao and give her aunty's last name. Misao Makimachi." Said Aoshi giving Okina a huge grin that was totally un-Aoshi like. 

"Aa…" replied Okina handing Aoshi the bundle while telling him to be careful. 

 Kenshin arrived in a room where he saw his tired, but still beautiful mother smiling up at him and his father. He was about to run onto the bed and jump into her embrace but halted when he saw something small bundled in his mother's arms protectively. 

"Come here Kenshin." Came his mother's breathless singsong voice. "I want you to meet someone that will be a part of our lives for now on." 

Kenshin just stood there, not sure of what to do until his father gave him a smile and pushed him towards his mother's bedside. His mother lowered the bundle in her arms until Kenshin was slightly looking down at…~huh?~ All Kenshin could do was stare at the bundle. Without taking his eyes of the innocence in front of him he said,

"Is it a baby?"

"Yes Kenshin. It's a little baby girl." His mother replied with a tired but genuine smile. 

Kenshin looked back up at his mother then back down at the baby. He gently placed his hand on the babies face, caressing the smooth, ivory skin. He giggled when she gave him a big yawn almost impossible for the size of her delicate lips.

"She's so…cu…" and then the baby opened her big, endless sapphire eyes. "…Beautiful…" Kenshin stated changing the last word without averting his eyes once from the beauty in front of him. The baby held up her hands towards Kenshin, wanting to be held by him. He simply took her little delicate hands in his and bent his head down to kiss her on the forehead. The parents smiled happily.

"Can I keep her?" asked Kenshin innocently without averting his gaze. 

"Kenshin, I want you to meet your new baby sister." Said Kenshin's father as he put a fatherly hand on his shoulder and chuckled. Kenshin's mother smiled even brighter. 

"Her name is…" started his mother. Kenshin suddenly looked at his father and then his mother with a wide grin. He once again took the little hands in the both of his as he smiled at her and proclaimed…

"Kaoru! Her name is Kaoru!"  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued…?

Author's note: 

            Now BEFORE you start pointing fingers you K&K fans, don't! I'm don't want to give away anything, so just keep in mind that…I'm a K&K fan too!   


	2. Read please

            Hello to all my previous readers out there. Just wanted to let you all know…yes I AM still alive. After a made a huge booboo and basically wiped my fanfiction account of my chapters for my RK story…I gave up. Not only was writing the story extremely time consuming, but my AP classes are really killing me. The biggest problem….however…is my lack of interest in RK. I've been so overwhelmed with all this crappy hw and stuff and the commitment I have to make for my sport team that I've lost interest in Anime in general. After reading the reviews…I really felt bad since I promised to keep writing. So if anyone is still interested, please tell me now either by email or review. Because its felt like a million years since I last looked at the fanfic and *blushes* took me about ten tries to remember my password to log in. Oy vey. Once again depending on my wonderful audience…I'll pick this story back up and end it. Cuz now that I'm looking through the files…I have at least two chapters done that aren't posted because of previous deletion of my files. For those of you new readers…uh…just ignore my babbling. Yeah…that's all I wanted to say. 

            Embracing Fire

PS: If I do end up continuing, please be patient and check in for a new chapter. I'll probably replace this blob with my second chapter. 


End file.
